sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaria
History Zaria is the daughter of Aarûn and Tal’rëa, and her resemblance to her mother is striking. However, while Zaria is very much like her mother in appearance, she was blessed by Amin’Zerû with the stalwart determination and purity of heart of her father. Zaria is patient, kind and forgiving however, and shares the gentler side of her personality with her mother’s more benevolent aspect. When Zaria chooses to manifest in physical form, it is as a red-haired young woman. Zaria usually prefers to adorn herself in beauteous robes, gowns and other garments, and commonly wears jewelry fashioned from skeleton keys and other such accoutrements, pointing to her association with oaths and hidden places. Zaria is peaceful, but she does not hesitate to stand beside her brother and father in combat should the situation call for it. While she prefers to use magic in battle, she has been known to wield a magical longsword in combat. Relationships Zaria loves her parents deeply. While she is very much like Aarûn and Tal’rëa, she can be quite different when it comes to matters of their personal beliefs. Zaria sometimes grows tired of her brother Aviaz’s ever-watchful eye, but she is patient with him, particularly since their brother Solon was maimed by Onûs. Despite his emotional distance, Zaria and Solon are still very close and spend time together frequently. Zaria and Melantha hate each other completely because of their diametrically opposed world views. Zaria is overjoyed that her cousin Vârsha serves the side of good, since the young Ilith’aren had seemed to waver in her convictions for a time. Zaria and her cousin now work side by side much of the time. Dogma Do not let loneliness or despair poison your heart, instead pursue joy so that you may bring light into the lives of others. Extend your arms in love and embrace those who do not know the touch of kindness. Beauty is not skin deep, it flows from the deepest part of the soul and energizes the surrounding world. Be a steward of all that is beautiful and pure, do not let ugliness and shadow pollute the world. Perform a loving act every day, and do what you can to awaken love in others. Seek out beautiful items of all sorts, and protect, encourage, and champion all those that would create beauty. Keep your physical form as pleasing and elegant as possible, and behave in a fashion that exemplifies the beauty within you. Let compassion and camaraderie flow from within you when love cannot. Never forget, true love will always prevail. Clergy & Temples The Church of Zaria is a well known organization that spends much of its time administrating to the needs of young women of all races who are coming of age. Whatever the racial standards there are clerics of Zaria to see to it that dignity, grace and beauty are represented in each young woman that blossoms under their care. Clerics of Zaria also oversee weddings, since such occasions also lie within their purview. Clerics of Zaria often wear light, flowing robes colored white, rose, peach and lavender. They are often dressed to the height of fashion. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore